vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
131566-morning-coffee-911-holidays-and-events-edition
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- In the other thread. Seemed like you needed it right then and right there! :lol: I was going to talk about ideas for bridging the faction divide today, but ol' boy over there beat me to it. No harm done, because this will be locked tomorrow and maybe he can get some real feedback over there. | |} ---- ---- ---- Yeah, I am a huge fan of collectibles for every event, even if it's just one or two things. I just don't like it when games wall the best stuff off behind the highest levels, or make unscaleable content that not everyone can participate in. It does seem like Shade's Eve is going the route of "leveling up" everyone who is sub-50 so they can run the content. DC Universe does something similar and I loved that I could get the goodies on my lowbie toons and not just my mains. | |} ---- ---- Nah, I honestly don't care about them myself. Don't think I ever fully completed the achievements for a single WoW holiday event, for example - and I played that game for eight damn years. But I think they are a necessary thing to break up the monotony of a game like WoW or Wildstar. Gives people something to look forward to and a welcome distraction from the normal content, because said content will become stale after a while, no way around it. | |} ---- This is my exact reasoning. We spend hundreds of hours a year in our shared universe ... and if nothing ever changed, I'd probably log out and never look back. Holidays and events change things up, make the world look different, add limited-time activities and generally gives me a reason to log in every day. | |} ---- ---- If I could like your post, I would, Chillia, as this pretty much sums it up for me, especially the part about player-run activities. (thank you again, btw, for visiting my stream the other day!) Last year, when we learned we wouldn't be getting any in-game celebrations, I took it upon myself to bring some Shade's Eve lovin to my guild. The event included a dramatic reading (with emotes in key places) of Edgar Allen Poe's The Tell-Tale Heart, right down to having the hidden pulsating heart beneath the stage, which was revealed at the climactic ending. We played some word games, talked about our favorite scary films, etc. Some probably thought I was nuts at the time (was still a relatively fresh member back then, I think), but it was a fun and memorable night. I followed that up with a Winter Wotto event (sounds ridiculous, I know, but I thought I was being clever at the time XD), aside from sharing holiday related stories and whatnot, the Wotto part of it was an area of my plot covered in rows of crates. "Inside" the crates were various decor that represented the gifts a person could get if they picked that crate. So I had my guildies pick (stand atop) a crate of their choice (there were lots, so they each got to pick several in the end), and I'd reveal their gift one at time. For example, if a crate was lifted/removed to reveal a Small Tan Sack, that meant the person was given gold. The more sacks, the bigger the pile of gold. Other gifts included dyes, decor, costume pieces, etc. While I'm super excited about the upcoming in-game events that Carbine has provided us this year, I'm already planning my own special events for my guild. Just can't help myself. XD Pray they survive another year of my antics! Edited September 11, 2015 by Kaeret | |} ---- ---- For what it's worth, you basically just described Winterfest. ;) As you might imagine, I like events in MMOs, holiday or otherwise. I've made quite a few, and I participate in 'em in other MMOs when the time rolls around. It changes the feel of the world for a while and gives you something to anticipate if you like the holiday. I don't mind bringing in real-world iconography and overarching themes, but I prefer my holidays be at least a little grounded in the world. If you're going to give me a Santa hat, have it make sense as to why that's a thing. (We don't have Santa hats, by the way. We have a Protostar WinterFez™.) Plus holidays tend to get you neat cosmetics, pets and such that become kinda exclusive since they're only available during a certain time of year. Makes you stand out in the crowd a little. I am moving on from doing events after Winterfest -- got lots to do! -- but I'm leaving 'em in very capable hands. We're really excited to see what you think of our offerings this year and what we can do to improve in the future. :D | |} ---- So what cha gonna be workin' on Caydiem? Hmm?? :) I'm a big holiday fan! I really enjoy seeing the world look different and I'm definitely all about the costumes, dyes, pets and housing decor! :wub: Shades Eve was awesome on the PTR and I can't wait to see what you've done with Winterfest!! Edited September 11, 2015 by Khandi | |} ---- Yeah, that's a great way of doing things. Have it make sense within the world. It always bugged me in World of Warcraft that there was, for some reason, an orc in a Santa outfit, sitting under a big christmas tree and handing out gifts. Just... didn't work so well. Personally I'd prefer completely made up holidays even more than that, though. | |} ---- Yeah, I didn't mind the Grandfather Winter stuff, but I'd have preferred then using some less ... obvious ... iconography in the costuming. Heck, even going more "Father Christmas" as opposed to full-on Santa would have been better. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Caydiem should hire us to do holidays. :lol: | |} ---- I'm German, though :( Edited September 11, 2015 by Wylf | |} ---- ---- Well. Yeah. Of course they are. Developers are too close to the project to see the Big Picture! | |} ---- Die Deutsch Rates für die täglichen Aktivitäten und den Ruf? Somehow it seems hard to fit on a business card, especially if we need to add that gGmbH thing to the end Edited September 11, 2015 by MedicMelawen | |} ---- That is actually a valid point :) Ouch. My eyes, the goggles, they do nothing! I presume you used google translate. It failed you. Big time. | |} ---- ---- Yes, it usually does WILDSTAR Edited September 11, 2015 by MedicMelawen | |} ---- ---- As a roleplayer and a German I absolutely despised brewfest, since it made absolutely no sense to me. Couple of things I could come up with. For the dominion the foundation of the dominion, maybe the day they made contact with the Eldan. For the Exile the day they broke free or a memorial for Arboria. For both sides the day Nexus was discovered. | |} ---- Somehow, this sounds more like a somber day of mourning than a holiday in the truest sense. Kinda like today. Not that it wouldn't be cool to see the idea of day of remeberance in an MMO, you would just have to be really careful. Edited September 11, 2015 by MedicMelawen | |} ---- We're talking Aurin here though. I can fully see those guys being all "let's celebrate the good times we had on Auboria!" instead of focussing on the bad stuff. Edited September 11, 2015 by Wylf | |} ---- As perky as Mayala is I'm sure she could put a positive spin on it. | |} ---- Yea, that makes some sense. Still with an event as terrible as the ravaging of Arboria, I don't think it would be appropriate to have the usual MMO type festival with shiny stuff, colors everywhere. What I think would be awesome, if they were to do something like this, say an event where Queen Myala's speech in interrupted by dominion attack in celestion, or a path mission where paths have different tasks in Thayd that eventually create an Arborian Memorial, or some kind of pilgrimage where you learn more lore about the ravaging of Arboria. Somber, introspective, with lots of lore. Edited September 11, 2015 by MedicMelawen | |} ---- ---- Any event where you could see stark differences in how the event is perceived by dominion and exile would be awesome! Kind of a celebration put through the propaganda spin machine and reflective of differences in culture. For example, discovery of nexus. Dominion would have giant holograms of the emperor giving speeches, military parades, lots of talk about the higher destiny of the dominion and the eldan. Exiles would be on the other end of the bandwagon, a huge disorganized party! | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ----